Le pourquoi du 'je peux pas'
by Reiku E. Suzuki
Summary: Reituki. Ruki a disparut sans laisser de nouvelle depuis une semaine, après que Reita l'ait furtivement embrassé. De retour chez lui, Rei trouve une lettre que Ruki lui a écrit, lui faisant des confidences... troublantes.


**Titre:** Le pourquoi du ''Je peux pas''

**Auteur: **Reiku E. Suzuki

**Couple :** Reituki!

**Genre : **Amour, drame...

**Disclaimer:** The GazettE ne m'appartient pas encore, l'histoire provient tout droit de mon imagination tordu.

**Commentaires:**

J'avais... besoin d'écrire un chapitre dans le genre. Parce que 1 homme sur 6 sera victime d'agression sexuelle dans sa vie, pour 1 femme sur 3. Parce que seulement 1 victime sur 9 briseront le silence, et qu'un très grand nombre ne réussiront pas à s'en sortir sans aide. Parce que j'ai brisé le silence sur ce que j'ai vécu, et que j'essaie aujourd'hui d'aider d'autres victimes à s'en sortir, comme on m'a moi-même aider. Enfin, la seule façon de briser le tabou qui règne encore sur ce sujet, la meilleure façon est bien d'en parler, de toutes les façon possible.

**One-shot**

Lorsque j'entrai chez moi se soir encore, j'avais envie de pleurer. Ça faisait une semaine déjà que je n'avais pas vu Ruki. Que aucun des autres membres du groupe ne l'avaient vu. Il était disparu tout simplement comme ça, sans donner de nouvelle. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels, n'était pas rentré chez lui, ne s'était pas rendu dans aucun de ses lieux habituels... Il ne s'était même pas rendu à nos pratiques. On commençait à croire qu'il faudrait annuler les prochains shows s'il ne réapparaissait pas. J'étais toutefois plus inquiet de sa disparition que de son absence aux pratiques.

J'avais tellement l'impression que c'était de ma faute... Après tout, j'étais le dernier à l'avoir vu. C'était... dans un parc, tout simplement. On avait eu un après-midi de congé, et on avait décidé, tous les deux, d'aller passer un peu de temps ensemble, tranquille. Ça fait un sacré bout qu'il a réussit à me rendre complètement dingue de lui, et je croyais que... c'était réciproque. Ou du moins, un peu. On avait donc commencé à sortir quelque fois, ''entre amis'', mais je sentais bien que ça cliquait entre nous deux. Et cet après-midi là, au parc... après m'être assuré que personne ne nous regardait, je l'avais embrassé. Un simple baiser furtif, subtile, rapide. Mais sa réaction n'avait pas été celle qu'il attendait. Je m'attendais à... un sourire, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Au lieu de quoi ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau. Puis il m'avait tourné le dos et était partis. J'aurais dû l'arrêter à ce moment-là, lui courir après et le retenir... Mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je rentrais maintenant chez moi, avec la seule envie de déprimer devant une bouteille d'alcool, à passer une partie de ma nuit à texter Ruki en espérant que cette fois il me réponde. Je ramassai le courrier de façon machinal, regardant les lettres sont trop m'y intéresser. Une lettre de la banque, les comptes d'électricité, une demande de don pour un organisme quelconque et... Ruki. Cette lettre-là venait de Ruki! Elle avait beau ne pas avoir d'adresse d'expéditeur, et ne même pas avoir de timbre, je reconnaîtrais son écriture entre mille. Il avait sans doute attendu que je sois pas là pour venir la posé parmi les autres lettres... Ou alors il avait voulut me la donner en main propre mais je n'étais pas là quand il était passé...

Je ne pris même pas le temps de m'asseoir avant de décacheter l'enveloppe pour en sortir les feuilles. Je ne pus commencer à lire avant d'être bien assis sur mon divan. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je craignais d'échapper les feuilles... je craignais aussi d'en connaître le contenu...

«Cher Reita,

Je passerai pas par mille chemin, autant y aller directe. Toi et moi c'est... impossible. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en faute, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Tu es tellement toi que ce serait impossible pour moi de ne pas t'aimer. Oui, je crois bien que je t'aime. Chaque fois que je te regarde, chaque fois que tu es un peu trop proche de moi, chaque fois que tu me fais un de tes sourires... je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, et c'est tellement agréable. Je crois bien que je t'aime, je n'ai pas d'autres explications sinon. Et quand, l'autre jour, tu m'as rapidement embrassé, j'ai été tellement heureux de savoir que tu m'aimais aussi, même si je m'en doutais quand même fortement. Mais en même temps ça m'a effrayé. Tu pourrais rire de moi, être effrayé par un simple baiser quand on approche de la trentaine... Mais je n'y peux rien... J'ai tellement peur... Tu vois, toi et moi c'est impossible. Mais ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi. Ou plutôt, c'est mon passé qui me rattrape.

Tu vois, je n'ai pas eu le droit à une enfance comme les autres. Je ne me mettrai pas non plus à te raconter l'enfer qu'il m'a fait subir pendant toutes ses années. De toute façon, avec le temps, se sont des souvenirs que j'ai pu enfermé très loin dans un coin de mon esprit, que j'ai barré à triple tour dans une boite sur laquelle j'ai écrit : DANGER, NE PAS OUVRIR. Avec le temps, j'ai tout oublié ou presque ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais les gestes en tant que tel ne sont rien, le problème se sont les marques qu'elles ont laissés.

Tu comprendras bien sûr que j'en ai parlai à personne jusqu'à présent. En fait, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle, et juste savoir que tu liras sans doute cette lettre me fait vraiment peur. J'ai peur que tu sois dégoûté, ou que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Parce que je suis pas un être humain, je ne suis que l'ombre de, qu'un ramassis de mensonge et de jeux pour camoufler la vérité, et au final je n'ai jamais vraiment été moi-même.

Pendant 13 ans, j'ai vécu ses choses horribles en silence, sans en parler à personne ou sans même me défendre lorsque je savais que ça allait encore m'arriver. Avec le temps, c'était rendu que j'avais l'habitude. Une fois par mois, souvent, parfois même une fois par semaine... C'est comme une routine à laquelle on s'habitue. Un peu comme une job à temps partiel dans laquelle tu détesterais et ton boss, et ton travail, mais pour lequel tu n'es même pas payer... Et il y avait les menaces, toujours. «Si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir. De toute façon, personne ne te croira.» Et quand ce n'était pas les menaces, c'était encore pire... «Tu sais bien que c'est ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas si désirable, on n'en serait pas là maintenant. Je t'aime trop. »

À l'école, il fallait que je continue à sourire, à rire, à jouer comme n'importe quel gamin de mon âge, pour éviter qu'un adulte ne s'inquiète et ne cherche à creuser plus profondément dans mes problèmes pour en remonter jusqu'à la source, ça. En y repensant... je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment j'ai pu faire pour survivre à tous ses cours de sexualité qui nous répétait que notre corps nous appartenait et qu'on devait laisser personne y toucher sans notre permission. Je me rappelle seulement à quel point j'étais d'accord avec ces cours, et comment je me disais que je serai capable de dire non si jamais ça m'arrivait un jour. Mais tout ça, c'est que des conneries. Bien souvent, c'est impossible de dire non, surtout quand c'est déjà rendu une habitude...

Le temps a passé, et j'ai grandi. J'ai grandi mais rien n'a vraiment changé. À la maison, c'était toujours la même chose. À l'école, c'était la même chose aussi. J'essayais de me tenir occuper le plus possible avec l'école pour éviter de rentrer à la maison. Puis je vous ai rencontré, toi et Uruha. Avec deux amis de plus, ça me donnait d'excellente raisons pour arriver plus tard le soir à la maison. Surtout qu'on avait l'âge de sortir faire la fête entre copain. Tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de passer moins de temps chez moi était le bienvenue.

Tout s'est arrêté quand j'ai enfin déménagé en appartement. Loin de mon père, je croyais que j'allais être enfin libre de mon passé, de tout ça. Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir, comme ça, sans l'aide de personne. Ce que j'ai pu être innocent. Le mal était déjà fait. Et même si je croyais n'en garder aucune séquelle, je n'étais déjà plus qu'un tas de mensonge, ou un tas de mécanisme de défense. Ou peut-être les deux. Oui, je devais être qu'un mélange des deux.

Mais j'ai continué innocemment ma vie, aveugle aux problèmes que j'avais. Ma mémoire, surtout, était un de mes plus grands problèmes. Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué, j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour que ça ne paraisse pas... ou alors je tournais en ridicule les oublis que j'avais. Mais plus les années passait, et plus j'oubliais des choses. J'oubliais tout, sauf ce que j'avais enfermé à triple tour dans la boite marqué DANGER. J'ai oublié notre première rencontre. J'ai oublié notre premier show avec The GazettE, j'ai oublié ce qui m'a mené à écrire ma première chanson. J'ai oublié tant de chose, en essayant d'oublier ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier... et j'ai peur. Peur que la prochaine chose que j'oublierai, c'est toi, ou les autres. J'ai peur de tout oublier, de ne plus être qu'une enveloppe vide avec pour seuls souvenirs, ça.

Mes émotions sont aussi un gros problèmes. Pendant toutes ses années, j'étais positionner en mode ''survie''. Hors quand on survit, il n'y a pas de place pour les émotions. La joie, l'amour, la colère, la tristesse... tout ça, je les ai enfermé dans une autre boite. Je me suis dit que je pourrai ouvrir la boite quand je commencerai à vivre au lieu de juste survivre. Mais quand tout fut fini, j'avais perdu la clé de la porte. Et je n'ai pas été assez fort pour la défoncer. Alors je l'ai laissé fermé. Et avec le temps, j'ai oublié comment on pouvais ressentir certaines émotions. La majorité du temps, je m'effrayais moi-même devant mon manque d'émotion face à de tels situation. On m'a parfois dit que j'étais égoïste parce que je n'arrivais pas à ressentir de la pitié ou de la compassion. Peut-être que c'est vrai, que l'égoïsme est bien la seule émotion que j'ai oublié d'enfermer derrière la porte.

Je te parlerai pas de la peur que j'avais, ou de cette honte incroyable de ce que j'étais. Sans parler de la confiance en soi... Quand on se dégoûte littéralement soi-même, on ne peut pas se faire confiance, ou croire qu'on réussira à faire quelque chose de bien. Et pourtant, je sais que ce que j'ai réussi à faire était bien. Le public m'a bien démontré que ce que je faisais n'était pas mauvais, sinon on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Mais intérieurement, je n'ai cessé de m'auto-rabaisser ne me disant que ce qu'ils applaudissaient, ce n'était pas l'être pitoyable que j'étais, mais ce que je faisais, qui dans un sens n'était pas vraiment moi, mais mes simples réalisations. Je sais, c'est stupide, puisque ce qu'on fait reflète ce que l'on est. Mais quand on est brisé comme je le suis, n'importe quel raison stupide est valable pour s'enfoncer encore plus.

M'enfin... malgré tout ça, j'ai toujours cru que je m'en sortais bien. J'ai toujours cru que je pourrais passer ma vie au complet, comme ça, sans avoir trop de difficulté. Suffit d'être bon comédien pour jouer les bonnes émotions aux bons endroits, et on peut vivre de longues années comme ça, sans inquiéter les autres le moins du monde. Non, on peut pas vivre. On peut que survivre, sans plus.

Mais ces derniers temps... En voyant comment tu me regardais, et en comprenant que, peut-être, je pourrais être véritablement heureux avec toi... J'ai trouvé un moyen d'entrouvrir la boite de mes émotions. Parce que je voulais t'aimer vraiment comme tu le mérites, au lieu de rester là, bêtement, à te jouer la comédie et à me jouer la comédie. Mais j'arrive pas à gérer, c'est trop... trop à la fois, trop de truc que j'ai refoulé et que maintenant ils tiennent à remonter à la surface. J'y arrive plus tout seul, et ça me fait horriblement peur. Pourtant, je suis orgueilleux, tu me connais. Je n'osais pas demander de l'aide. Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Encore là, je croyais être bon pour m'en sortir tout seul. Suffisait cette fois de jouer la comédie pour cacher ces émotions qui menaçaient de m'envahir...

Mais lorsque tu m'as embrassé dans ce parc... Ça a ouvert ma boite de pandore. Celle marqué DANGER. C'était si fugace et rapide mais pourtant... L'espèce d'un court instant j'ai tout revu de ce que je voulais pas revoir. Alors oui, j'ai eu peur. Oui, j'ai fui. Et j'ai pas trouvé la force de te revoir, ni même d'aller voir les autres. D'ailleurs, les autres, je m'en fiche. C'est toi que je veux... Même si, pour l'instant, j'y arrive pas.

J'ai trouvé un groupe d'aide. C'est d'autres personnes qui ont vécus à peu près les mêmes choses, avec des accompagnateurs, des travailleurs sociales, des psychologues... qui sont là pour nous aider. Je sais pas si ça va vraiment m'aider... mais je l'espère sincèrement. Et quand j'irai mieux... je reviendrai te voir. Alors on pourra se reparler en face, si tu veux encore de moi. Je te comprendrai si tu veux plus de moi. Seulement... permet-moi au moins de rester mon ami, ok?

Ne vous inquiéter pas pour moi, ici je suis entouré de gens qui prendront bien soin de moi.

Je reviens le plus tôt possible.

Je t'aime.

Ruki. »

Je dus relire la lettre une ou deux fois, jusqu'à je n'arrive plus à distinguer les lettres à travers le rideaux de larme qui me bloquait la vue. Mais merde, Ruki... pourquoi tu as attendu tout ce temps avant de finir par en parler? J'aurais pu t'aider... moi ou les autres. On aurait pu faire quelque chose... Mais pourquoi j'avais pas été capable de m'en rendre compte plus tôt...

On dit tellement que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux autres... Peut-être bien parce qu'on ferme les yeux parce qu'on ne veut pas accepter que cette réalité puisse aussi nous toucher, directement ou indirectement. Et pourtant... quand on y repense, je crois pas qu'il existe une seule personne sur terre qui ne connaisse pas de près ou de loin une victime. On parle beaucoup des agresseurs dans les journaux, mais les victimes, on préfère habituellement les cachés, pour éviter qu'elles ne se fassent catégoriser comme ''victime'', et pourtant... Ceux qui savent finissent toujours par les rabaisser, ne serait-ce qu'en leur donnant cette pitié dont ils n'ont pas besoin.

Je ne pourrai pas regarder Ruki avec dégoût, malgré tout ça. Même si c'est vrai que j'aurais presque envie de le prendre en pitié... le mieux à faire est seulement de lui tendre la main pour l'aider du mieux que je peux. J'imagine que c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que je pourrai lui faire...

**Fin du chapitre**

Il est 3h30 du matin. J'ai pas envie de commenter. Bonne nuit^^


End file.
